culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Down and Out in Beverly Hills
:For the television series based on the film, see Down and Out in Beverly Hills (TV series) | music = Andy Summers | cinematography = Donald McAlpine | editing = Richard Halsey | studio = Touchstone Pictures Silver Screen Partners II | distributor = Buena Vista Distribution | released = | runtime = 103 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $14 million | gross = $62,134,225 | preceded_by = | followed_by = }} Down and Out in Beverly Hills is a 1986 American comedy film based on the French play Boudu sauvé des eaux, which had previously been adapted on film in 1932 by Jean Renoir. Down and Out in Beverly Hills was directed by Paul Mazursky, and starred Nick Nolte, Bette Midler and Richard Dreyfuss. The film is about a rich but dysfunctional couple who save the life of a suicidal homeless man. Musician Little Richard also makes an appearance, and contributed the song "Great Gosh a'Mighty" to the soundtrack. Released by Touchstone Pictures, a film label of The Walt Disney Studios, Down and Out in Beverly Hills has the distinction of being the first R-rated film ever released by Disney. Synopsis David "Dave" Whiteman (Dreyfuss) and his wife, Barbara (Midler), are a couple whose 20-year marriage is unfulfilling. Dave is having an affair with the live-in maid (Elizabeth Peña), while Barbara tries to relieve her constant feelings of anxiety by experimenting with various New Age therapies. A "down and out" homeless man named Jerry Baskin (Nolte) wanders into the backyard of the Whitemans' Beverly Hills home, and tries to drown himself in the pool. Dave helps Jerry get back on his feet. The family is initially disgusted by Jerry, but they end up growing fond of him after getting to know him better. Cast *Nick Nolte – Jerry Baskin *Bette Midler – Barbara Whiteman *Richard Dreyfuss – David 'Dave' Whiteman *Elizabeth Peña – Carmen the Maid *Little Richard – Orvis Goodnight *Evan Richards – Max Whiteman *Tracy Nelson – Jenny Whiteman Production credits *Mino Argento – Paintings Reception The movie was a financial success, on a budget of $14,000,000, the film grossed $62,000,000 in the US alone. The critical response for the film was mostly positive; it currently holds an 84% rating on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes based on 25 reviews. Television series Soundtrack | Genre = Soundtrack | Length = 30:35 }} # "Great Gosh A'mighty!" - Little Richard # "California Girls" - David Lee Roth # "El Tecaliteco" - Mariachi Vargas de Tecalitlan # "I Love L.A." - Randy Newman # "Tutti Frutti" - Little Richard # "Once In A Lifetime" - Talking Heads # "Down and Out in Beverly Hills Theme" - Andy Summers # "Search for Kerouac" - Andy Summers # "Nouvelle Cuisine" - Andy Summers # "Wave Hands Like Clouds" - Andy Summers # "The Mission Blues" - Andy Summers # "Jerry's Suicide Attempt" - Andy Summers While not included on the soundtrack album, the film uses a remix of the Talking Heads song "Once in a Lifetime", as featured in their 1984 concert film Stop Making Sense and its companion album, in both the film's opening and closing credits. See also * List of American films of 1986 References External links * * * Category:1986 films Category:1980s comedy films Category:American films Category:American comedy films Category:American remakes of French films Category:Films based on plays Category:Adultery in films Category:English-language films Category:Films adapted into television programs Category:Films directed by Paul Mazursky Category:Films set in Beverly Hills, California Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Touchstone Pictures films